Velociraptor
Velociraptor's.(pronounced /vɨˈlɒsɨræptər/; meaning 'swift seizer') is a type of dinosaur that existed during the late cretaceous period. It is also an MSPAFA about a velociraptor named Bolt Vandertooth who lives in a fanfict'd version of Jurassic Park. The dude lives up to his name of a quick thief quite well and doesn't give a damn 'bout anybody or the amount of coverage on their balding scalps. Plot Caged in like some kind of sideshow amusement for people to come and gawk at and say, "oh, what a spectacle - I'm glad I can view this from a safe distance." and they would be right to think such a thing. Our hero is the embodiment of the sublime: graceful and a beautiful spectacle to look at but deadly at close quarters. And it is for this reason that our hero finds himself surrounded by an impenetrable wall. He collects a hat and successfully puts it on his head but even that thick piece of plastic and padding cannot save you from that electric fence. But what's this off in the corner? It seems that due to some unforeseen error in the captor's plans there is now a sizable hole in a part of the fence covered by brush. But it wouldn't be good enough to just have that hole be a grace and be on your merry way to whatever obstacles lay ahead and try with all his might to overcome them. No, what else but a pair of Compsognathus. Of course they'd be there. They're always there. They may have had poisonous bites in the Jurassic Park books but they weren't jerks at least. they were respectable to the raptors. Not these thugs, no, they'd much sooner bite the hand of their superiors than succumb to your magnificence. The only appropriate action for such thugs is death. It's a cold cruel world out there and being a ignorant and arrogant fool cannot be tolerated. Behind the brush is a maintenance shaft. Our hero enters and finds something that he will hold dear to him for the rest of his life. A crowbar. It's highly unlikely that such an animal has used tools in this way before, for this he is probably a revolutionary person, but that is irrelevant in the heat of war (and lets not kid ourselves, that is what this poor theropod is in the middle of). Now he can crush crates which works well to his benefit. A crate lay before him and several more are bound to be on the path ahead. A flare gun and a pair of sunglasses with a radiant sheen are also found and each will play its role in the life of this dinosaur. Entering the next room it is discovered that a man has been sliced at the gut and left to die. With total disregard of morals the hero loots the corpse of his belt, gloves, hardhat (which is promptly added to the other) and even take some of the flesh of what was once a man. A proud man probably with a wife and kids and family now reduced to nothing more than a vest. Disgusting vile creature this "hero" is. The raptor leaves the building to find a pterosaur. How is such a reptile treated? With the respect that was expected of the compies? No, but with the exact level of respect the compies gave to him only with a flare to the face instead of a nibble. Have no morals been learned? Needless to say the raptor bests this aggravated aggressor and sends it flying off with a great scar on its eye. Some more items are found and it is decided that such a great amount of possessions owned deserves a name, and so Bolt Vandertooth is born. Bolt heads off some more and finds a fence with a opening made by something obviously much more menacing than him. It stand beside him now - the tyrant lizard king, latin name Tyrannosaurus rex - eating a poor defenseless Gallimimus. He runs off like the coward he is and squawks like an imbecile. None of his raptor brothers will respond to his call - they are all dead. Meanwhile a man named Bruce who is a big game hunter and currently watching over the park is interrupted by the squawk. He had previously killed all the raptors in the area and decides to investigate such squawkings to destroy its creator. Grabbing his gun, he investigates the sounds and runs into none other than the T. rex and velociraptor. Putting aside any differences the two join forces to fight and defeat this common foe. Bolt decides to steal Bruce's hat and resume being the ruthless, solitary, hard-boiled dinosaur that he is. Characters *'Bolt Vandertooth The protagonist. A badass velociraptor. *'Bob "Bruce" Muldan' A secondary character. Bruce is a big game hunter who is employed at the park. Tropes * That NOUN Looks IMPORTANT (only with bolded text instead of capitalized) * You Are Now This Guy * Hello, Insert Name Here Category:Adventures Category:Stygimoloch adventures Category:Gamelike